A Traitor in their Midst
by zarah joyce
Summary: The Mutant X team finds out that a former teammate is now one of the enemies... and it'd take extreme measures to bring her back. Chapter Four finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Traitor in their Midst  
  
Author: zarah Rating: PG-13 because there'd be some swear words, buddy! Email: pipermae14@yahoo.com Summary: The Mutant X team realizes that their former teammate is now one of their enemies. and it'd take some extreme measures to bring her back. Spoilers: Nothing specifically, except for the presence of Gabriel Ashlocke. Takes place about two years in the future Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, except for the original ones that I created. Chances are, if you recognize the name, its not mine. Distribution: Take it if you want, just give me a note so that I'll link you to my site. Notes: I hope you'll like it. This is dedicated to all those who took time in giving me reviews for my first three fics :) This is also my first attempt at writing a LONG Mutant X fic, so. here it goes! And a (*) means a shift in the point of view, so don't be fooled Feedback: Will be greatly appreciated and loved :)  
  
bChapter One/b  
  
They were in a very dark, very secluded alley, just behind a popular bar and disco in the deepest part of the suburbia. There were nine of them, each sporting a vicious, deadly look in their eyes, and they surrounded six other individuals, each with varying amounts of fear in their faces.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"Oh, dear God, help! Help-"  
  
"I suggest that if you're not planning on dying anytime soon, then shut your mouths and just follow what we want." A stunning red-haired woman turned to the others as she surveyed the entire scene with a trained eye. "Take these new mutants," she ordered with disdain. "Make sure they're bounded tight and securely. We don't want new mutants running about in the city, do we?" she threw a disarming smile at each of the frightened faces that stared right back at her.  
  
The subordinates nodded mutely before they proceeded with closing on their prey. Some of the new mutants tried to fight, some didn't, and soon all their efforts were wasted when they were all dragged as captives to a vehicle. One woman managed to break free from her captor, and she tried to run, using her amazing speed and agility to her benefit. And yet, she stopped abruptly and fell onto her back, as though she hit an invisible wall very hard. Eyes wide with terror, lips mute with fear, she reached out to touch the wall that blocked her escape, and her face turned white as she realized that nothing was there. There was nothing in front of her now, whereas only seconds ago there was a thick barrier that stood on her path to freedom.  
  
The air around her suddenly moved with incredible force. In a blink of an eye, an elemental stood before her, his head cocked to one side. "Trying to escape, honey?" he asked. With a sly, demented grin, he thrust his hand forward, and the woman flew backwards, towards the arms of her captor. She screamed with all her might, but after a hard punch to the stomach she screamed no more.  
  
"There's a nice, silent lady." A feral muttered, her green eyes gold with power. "Now gag her before I gag you." she said to the man who held the unconscious lady in his arms.  
  
This subordinate nodded, before taking his orders and muffling the woman's choked cries with a rag. He then proceeded to drag her towards their cloaked vehicle, towards the place where she would join the other five new captive mutants.  
  
Seconds later, that vehicle flew above the secluded bar, stealthy and soundless in it's retreat.  
  
The remaining three mutants, the heads of the mission, turned to go into their own, separate vehicle. Each was superior in the manipulation of his or her own power; each gifted with strength and intelligence that they used to serve their purpose as members of The Strand.  
  
"So how's your first night out, Sinead?" Glenn, the aerokinetic elemental asked, his handsome face softened with a smile.  
  
"Two years is quite a break, girl." Bryn, the canine feral said. She flipped her curly black hair behind her and grinned. "Glenn and I here thought you'd never wake up."  
  
Sinead was about to respond when she stopped rigidly, her face soon twisted into a curious, excited expression.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood furiously, alerting her that someone was coming. She listened intently, and closely, as faint sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder, the beat of their steps echoing the beat of her heart perfectly. She turned her head sharply into the direction where the footsteps were coming from; her hands clenched to her sides, her body pumping with adrenaline. She was ready for action - ready for battle, to fight, to kill.  
  
"We have company," she said with what was to be called enthusiasm, as her blue eyes met with that of Glenn's.  
  
Bryn took a step forward and sniffed the air around them. "I smell three different scents of new mutants." She said to the others. "Two incredibly good-smelling guys and one girl." She sniffed again. "Nice cologne there, lady." She turned to the other woman. "Remind me to get the brand before I kill her, okay?"  
  
Sinead just nodded. "You betcha."  
  
They stood there, watching, anticipating the arrival of their enemies. "Three guesses as to who we're about to fight." Bryn said.  
  
"Gotta be Adam's team," Glenn muttered as he closed his eyes to ready himself for battle. "They're the only ones who's foolish enough to go against us."  
  
"So what are we dealing with here?" Sinead asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. "Or shall I say, who?"  
  
"I keep forgetting you're going to deal with them first time. Let's see, we got a hot elemental guy with electrocuting powers, a telempath woman who'll make you crazy with illusions and a molecular dude who'll go translucent or rock hard at an instant." Bryn counted each member of with one hand. "I'll go get the girl."  
  
"I'll deal with the molecular."  
  
Sinead shrugged as their enemies finally arrived. "Guess that leaves me with the elemental." She took a step forward, her back arched and her eyes feral gold.  
  
There were indeed three of them, as Bryn had said. They stood before the members of The Strand, silently challenging them for a fierce combat. It was three against three.  
  
"Let the new mutants go," the blond guy demanded, a fierce expression fixed on his handsome face.  
  
"Sorry, bro." Glenn answered him casually. "No can do. You see that dot in the sky? That's the thing that brought them out of here. I guess that leaves us for you to deal with."  
  
"You're going to tell us where you took them," the woman in the middle said, a harsh look on her gentle face.  
  
"Or what? You're going to shoot at us with your little psionic blasts?" Bryn shook her head. "Hate to say it, but you're going to need more than your mental magic to get anything out of us, sister."  
  
Sinead watched her enemies closely, specifically the tallest man who had yet to say a word. She caught sight of the electricity that danced on his fingers, and she grinned. "And that makes you mine, sweetie." She thought to herself. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips as an excited thrill ran up and down her spine.  
  
"I'm getting bored with this small talk," Finally, the silent man talked aloud as a larger, more powerful arc of electricity appeared on his hands. "What do you say we beat the crap and get the info out of them at the same time." He told his companions, his voice very deep and very masculine.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," the woman muttered.  
  
"Let's get it on," the blond said.  
  
With a war cry, the three soon charged the three.  
  
Glenn laughed as the strong wind he created launched him through his enemy. The man used his arms as blockage and then visibly went solid. Glenn back flipped, stood straight and then used the air around him as sort of a whip that crackled with energy. "This is going to be fun."  
  
Bryn crouched down low, her dark face alighted with a dangerous smile. Her enemy stood her ground, her face all serious. Bryn then launched high into the air, past the brunette's head, and before the other could even blink she had already attacked from behind. "Can't really use that telempathic gift if you can't stare at me, can you?"  
  
Their fights became distant sounds to Sinead as she stood, face to face, with the man that was to be her enemy. She sized him up as she stared at him through golden eyes, and she saw him smirk at her. "No weak point to see here, honey." Without warning, he threw a long ark of spark at her, and she moved away quickly. The power went past her harmlessly and electrocuted the trash can behind her.  
  
But before she could even regain her stand, the man was already on her face, and he delivered a severe kick that sent her sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Aww. What's the matter? Can't fight me? Too weak?" He then produced another arc of electricity on his fingertips. "Too bad."  
  
But Sinead was already on her feet, and as fast as her cat-like pace carried her, she ran to him and then jumped high into the air, kicking at him as she did so. Her feet connected solidly with his groin, his stomach, his chest, and finally, his jaw. She heard the satisfying sound of a bone breaking, as well as a body crumpling to the ground. She grinned, her teeth bared in the dark of night.  
  
*  
  
Jesse struggled to stand on his feet. His enemy had been both powerful and ruthless, manipulating the wind around him as a weapon that hit on his body several times. He winced as he felt his skin breaking when the whip-like air hit him on the arm again. But there was a bright side to all of this; his enemy doesn't seem to think that by sucking up all the air around him and letting him suffocate to death is an easier and a more sure-fire way of getting his opponent killed. And if that was the case, then Jesse was sure that he can't fight no matter what.  
  
"That means he has got no brain," he thought to himself.  
  
He went translucent, the whip missing his body and it went through him harmlessly. His powers have grown immensely from this past two years; he could now be solid or translucent for a longer period of time. Jesse ran towards the aerokinetic, and used his grown powers to make his hand the only solid part in his translucent body. He grabbed the man's throat, throttled him for a while and then threw him at the farthest corner of the alley. He heard the sound of a body colliding against solid, brick wall, and he knew that the man wouldn't be rising from that spot anytime soon.  
  
Emma rolled to one side to dodge the attack of the feral bitch that almost made her face a doormat with her powerful kicks. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to gain a more steady view of her opponent. A metal gleamed at the corner of her eye, and she rolled again to move towards it. Grabbing the metal cover, she swung it to the oncoming attacker, using it as a fast- spinning Frisbee. The metal head connected solidly to the woman's ankle, making her scream in pain and fall on her side to clutch her injury. Emma stood up, and then focused her telempathic powers on the woman, making her feel the heat and see the flames of a big, all-consuming fire.  
  
"Oh, God!" The woman screamed as she looked blindly around her, her hands raised to shield herself from the invisible tongues of fire that existed only in her mind. Feral fear dominated her mind as she continued to protect herself.  
  
Brennan wiped the dirt from his face as he slowly stood up. His body ached like he had been run over by a truck; the woman could surely kick some serious ass. It had been a long time since he'd had a more than able opponent, and it made the fighter in him excited for a long, hard brawl. He made a mistake, though, when he blinked, and it was enough time for the woman in front of him to disappear, only to have her appear behind him in a blurry of movements. "Bryn was right. You're hot," she whispered against his ear. His eyes widened as he thought he recognized the voice, but the thought only registered briefly in his memory as a kick sent him crashing forward. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell, face first, on the floor. He rolled flat on his back, but his red-headed enemy had her foot already secured firmly on his chest. She stepped harder, causing him to cough due to the pressure on his lungs. Her face, obscured before by the darkness of the alley, glared at him in all its beauty.  
  
Her face stared down at him, and his breath caught. She had the same, fierce look on her eyes, the same sheer amount of strength, speed and power, the same technique and skills-  
  
Before he could stop himself, he whispered, "Shalimar?"  
  
She frowned for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face. "What's wrong? Too weak? Too bad." She was about to swing her foot towards his head to deliver the final, fatal blow when she stopped suddenly, and then flipped forward to avoid Jesse's attack from behind.  
  
"Brennan, you okay?" Jesse asked as he offered him a hand.  
  
Brennan took his hand. "I'm fine," he said. He looked around for his opponent, but soon he realized that she was gone, along with her two other teammates. He turned towards his friend, his eyes wide with realization. "That was-"  
  
Jesse just nodded. "I know. New enemy."  
  
Emma joined them, her face dirty with soil marks all over. She furiously wiped at it with her sleeve. "I swear I'm going to kill her when we meet again!" she declared hotly. She looked at Jesse and Brennan. "Looks like they've got a new member. I've never seen the redhead before." She gave Brennan a curious stare. "What was she?"  
  
"She's a feral." Jesse stated. "I saw her eyes flash gold."  
  
"That wasn't just a feral," Brennan declared with a slow, sure breath. "That was Shalimar."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Jesse strode ahead of the two, his face twisted into a dark scowl. He tried to tune out Brennan's voice as he spoke, but no matter what he did, or how he tried, the other man's strong, commanding voice drawn him into listening to what he was saying. And that was what was so goddamned annoying, because all Brennan was saying was pure nonsense. He raked his hands into his hair, his patience wearing out very quickly.  
  
"I know what I saw." Brennan said fiercely, his dark eyes flashing with defiance and stubbornness.  
  
"Brennan," Emma tried again, as she had been doing from the time they left the alley. "That can't be Shalimar. We all know that she's-"  
  
"I know what I saw." He insisted in a lower, more dangerous voice. "I know Shalimar's techniques and skills in fighting. You didn't fight the woman earlier. I did. And that's why I know that that woman attacked me with the same raw power that Shalimar had."  
  
The three walked into the sanctuary with varying expressions on their faces. The sanctuary that was their home now was a different place than the one they had before. That sanctuary, the one that had been the first home of the Mutant X team, had been closed down and deserted, because a year ago it was discovered by Gabriel Ashlocke through a source that no one, not even Adam himself, knows. It had been a vicious and unsuspected attack, and it was only through pure luck and deep bruises and scars that all of them managed to get out before Ashlocke captured them all.  
  
This sanctuary, now located in the deepest heart of the forest, had been the product of almost six months of tireless efforts by everyone. As usual, its location is undetectable, it's technology unsurpassable. It was a more of a home for all of them, but if needed, it can be easily converted into a battle station that can be used for defense and attack.  
  
Brennan, Jesse and Emma were always aware of the comfort and luxury that the new sanctuary brought. But now, it was more of a beige place to them than anything else, as they walked through its colorful halls without giving attention to anything around them.  
  
"And that's what convinced you that it's her? Brennan, it's always possible that someone else has Shalimar's techniques and skills." Emma reasoned out, her voice inching higher as she began to be fed up with Brennan's unmoving stand on the matter. "Sure, she was a great fighter, but that doesn't mean that her moves can't be used by any other mutant. Besides, she wasn't blond. She's a redhead, in case you didn't notice."  
  
"Ever heard of wigs or dyes, Emma?" He asked sarcastically. "That was Shalimar, redhead or not, and I'm going to prove it." He turned to walk away when he stopped as Jesse spoke to him in a very slow, deliberate voice.  
  
"I'm going to say this once, Brennan and you better listen. That. Wasn't. Shalimar. Stop insisting what you know is impossible, what you know cannot and will never happen, not in this life, not ever. Do you understand?" Jesse straightened himself as Brennan faced him, a glare permanently etched in his eyes.  
  
"I know that that woman is Shalimar." Brennan repeated in what seemed to be the hundredth time. Then he softened as a hopeful expression filled his face. "Why can't you believe me? That what I say is true? Can't you see? Aren't you happy that Shalimar might be-"  
  
"If you know Shalimar as you say you do, then you very well know that she's already DEAD, Brennan!" Emma exploded. He looked at her, and she refused to meet her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in a softer, milder tone. "You know you're only hurting yourself. You know you're only hurting us, too." This time, she looked at him straight in the eye. "Why?"  
  
Brennan looked away without any word to say to either of them.  
  
"Don't believe in false hopes, Brennan." Jesse took a step forward, but stopped when he saw Brennan instantly stiffen. "Shalimar's dead. We've buried her body almost two years ago." He took a deep breath as memories of her threatened to drown him. It was always hard to acknowledge the fact that his closest friend was now dead, had been for the last couple of months. "She's no more to us than memories. Believe in that. Believe in facts, not assumptions."  
  
"I know it." Brennan admitted finally. "I know that she's dead. But that doesn't mean that I believe it. Not after this night."  
  
Without any warning, he turned and walked out of the sanctuary, with Jesse and Emma looking at him sadly as he departed.  
  
*  
  
Sinead looked on as a doctor placed a bandage on Bryn's ankle. She squeezed her hand when she heard the woman gasp in pain. "You're going to be alright," she said encouragingly.  
  
Inside, she doesn't know if Bryn will ever be.  
  
The woman's body was covered with burns of varying degrees as a result of her encounter with the psionic. Sinead didn't know that illusions caused by that woman could be as real and cause wounds as severe as Bryn's had been. The only thing she knew was that when they meet again, that psionic bitch would surely die a very painful death. Fire may cause a feral pain, but it won't stop Sinead from using it as a weapon to kill. For revenge.  
  
"I'm going to see Glenn," Sinead told Bryn as she pushed the dark thoughts away. The weaker woman only nodded at her and then closed her eyes to rest.  
  
Sinead squeezed her hand one more time before she walked over to the other bed where the other mutant lies. She grasped his hand to comfort him, and he smiled at her in response. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey." Glenn coughed as though speaking caused him pain. "How's Bryn?"  
  
She lifted her eyes from the man's face to glance at Bryn. "She's resting. She's going to be fine."  
  
"Good." He let out a slow breath before he spoke again. "Looks like out of the three of us, you're the only one without a serious wound, Sinead. Did you manage to beat the crap out of the elemental?"  
  
Sinead grinned. "I'd like to think so." She said triumphantly. "But the man surely has some good fighting skills, not to mention his 'electrifying' personality. Good thing he didn't fry me, or else I'd be a sitting cat."  
  
Glenn chuckled, but soon he was attacked by a serious coughing fit. Sinead glanced at the mark on his neck, and mentally added the molecular on her list of targets. "Our enemy's are getting stronger everyday," he said hoarsely. "Last time we encountered them, they were the ones who ended up with serious injuries, not us."  
  
"Well, last time you didn't have me yet." Sinead said. "And next time, I'll make sure that they'd be the ones resting." Her eyes flashed gold. "For good."  
  
*  
  
"Jesse, Emma?"  
  
Emma looked up to see Adam coming down from the laboratory on the second floor. She could tell that he was immediately worried by looking at their faces. She sighed, not really psyched for some questioning. "Hey, Adam." She said meekly.  
  
Adam frowned, indeed concerned. "I've heard your rather loud arrival." He looked over at Jesse. "What happened while you were out? Were you able to get the new mutants?"  
  
Jesse shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. He shook his head. "We were too late," he confessed. "When we arrived, members of The Strand have already taken their recruits and flown away."  
  
Their leader crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed audibly. "That's too bad," he said. "Who knows what Ashlocke will do to those new mutants. We have to locate their position as soon as possible as to prevent further problems caused by the disappearance of these people. And we also have to find them so that we can free these new mutants from whatever hell Ashlocke's brought them into."  
  
Emma walked to the couch and then sat on it. "But that's not the only problem we have," she said, as she shot Jesse a glance.  
  
He turned his attention to her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked down on her hands. "Jesse already told you that the new mutants were already taken away." She started. "But there's more. When we got there, we were confronted by some members of The Strand. There were three of them; the first was the aerokinetic, the second was a canine feral, and the third, well-" she shot another look at Jesse. "She's new. She's a feline feral."  
  
"We fought them." Jesse continued as he leaned against the wall. "And this time, we managed to beat the crap out of them. I got the aerokinetic, Emma got the canine, and Brennan fought the feline. Of course, the catch is, the new member was very good at combat. She managed to get Brennan down on all fours." He breathed, and then spoke again. "To make a long story short, that new member was able to carry her friends and they were able to escape before we even began to ask them questions."  
  
"And the problem starts there," Emma said from her position on the couch. "Brennan saw the woman's face, and he said that, well-"  
  
Adam looked at Jesse and then at Emma. "Well?" he prodded on when no one seemed to want to continue. "What is it?"  
  
Jesse hesitated to say it, but he did anyway. "Brennan thinks that the new member was Shalimar."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable and unbearable silence that followed after his declaration. Emma looked at Jesse before looking at Adam, and she saw him with an expression that can only be described through one word: shock.  
  
"Wh-what?" Adam asked, finally.  
  
"Brennan insisted that the woman he fought tonight was Shalimar." Emma repeated. "He kept saying stuff about her fighting skills, her techniques-"  
  
"And he said that he was going to prove it." Jesse said as he strode over to the couch and sat beside Emma.  
  
"Are you saying-" Adam fought to create a concrete thought over what he had heard, but so far, all he could create was a muddle of words. "Are you saying that Brennan thought this woman was Shalimar?"  
  
Emma nodded her answer. "It was really weird," she said. "One moment he was getting up, then the next thing we know, he was insisting that Shal's still alive." She shook her head. "The woman wasn't even blonde."  
  
Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It had been a very difficult time for all of them to go through Shalimar's death, but Brennan was the only one who took her demise very hard. There'd been a time where he almost quitted the team; it only been through Jesse and Emma's efforts that he agreed to stay. And yet, all of them sensed that in many ways, the old Brennan was gone, replaced by someone who acted like a robot; one without life; one without heart.  
  
"We have to talk some sense into him," he said to the two of them. "Someone had to wake him up from his delusion."  
  
Emma stood up from the couch. "I'm going to call him," she said before she walked out.  
  
Adam and Jesse were left in the room, each pondering on what had happened that day. Suddenly, without any warning, Emma came rushing back, her face flushed from having to run all the way.  
  
"Emma?" Adam asked.  
  
"What is it?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"It's Brennan," Emma told them. "He's- He's gone. He's taken the Double Helix." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Traitor in their Midst (3/?)

Author: zarah

Rating: PG-13 because there'd be some swear words, buddy!

Spoilers: None. Takes place two years after the **end of Season One, so none of those things that happened in Season Two actually happened here. Please take note of that so there'd be no confusion.**

And there'd be some reference to my other fic, 'Anything Could Happen', so you might want to look at that… *hint, hint*

Dedication: To all those who reminded me that there are those who are waiting for the continuation of this fic. It had almost been… *counting* 10 *gasp!* months since I've updated, and I'm really, really, really sorry for that. But don't worry, I promise to update more frequently… 

**Chapter Three**

_Knock, knock, knock._

A small portion on the upper part of the door slid open, and a burly face peeked out. His sight was met with an image of a twenty dollar bill waved in front of his eyes. He grunted, pulled the door open, and took the money before he allowed the man to step in. 

Brennan shoved his hands into his pockets as he entered the small nightclub. He was instantly greeted by the flickering of flashing lights and the overwhelming stench of cigarettes and liquors. A reminiscent of a smile touched his lips as he made his way into the bar, and he had some difficult time in trying to get past those who were in his path. 

As he sat on one of the chairs the bartender seemed to have recognized him immediately. "The same?" He asked, his voice friendlier than usual.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah, Chuck. Thanks."

Chuck grinned at him, and then dropped the glass he was drying and immediately set out to create his old customer's drink. 

The music around them was blaringly loud, and the song was an unfamiliar one to Brennan, though that didn't come as a surprise for him since he hadn't been listening to the radio for a long time. In his judgment, the song must have been pretty popular since most of those in the bar were already dancing wildly at the dance floor, their bodies swaying in rhythm to the pulsing beat.  There were those that stayed behind, of course, as they chose to nurse their drinks on the bar instead of strutting like idiots. 

A glass was placed directly in front of him, and Brennan smiled at Chuck. "Thanks," he said again, as his hand reached forward and grabbed his drink. He took it to his lips and drank, and the familiar taste of the mixture of brandy and whisky overpowered his senses. The taste was strange, and terribly intoxicating. Before long, the glass he was holding was empty.

"Another round?" Chuck asked him.

"Sure," he replied. 

And then the bartender was gone.

Brennan looked around the nightclub. It still looked the same way it did when he last visited it… which was about two years ago. Back then, he wasn't alone… he was with his teammates after they've finished an incredibly dreary yet difficult task. Back then, he was with Jesse, and Emma, and Shalimar…

…_and Shalimar…_

He closed his eyes, and immediately, the events that occurred earlier that night returned to haunt him. 

_They probably think I'm crazy, _he thought grimly, _hell, I could be, but I'll be damned if that woman wasn't her. I swear to God it was Shal—_

"You okay there, mate?" Chuck asked him, the Irish accent in his tone apparent. "You were mumbling."

Brennan then realized that he had been saying the last words out loud. He blinked uneasily and said, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Chuck then set the glass on the bar. "I haven't seen you around lately," he said to Brennan as he casually picked up the glass he was drying and resumed his task. "The last time I did was… let's see here… about two years ago. Right?"

He had to blink again at the accuracy of this man's guess. "Right." He said. "But how did you—"

Chuck waved the glass he just finished drying. "I remembered that night clearly," he said. "That was the night when mi boss's daughter got pissed off when your girlfriend made her wear her drink."

Brennan chuckled. "I remember that, too." He said. He never even bothered to correct Chuck's assumption that Shalimar was his girlfriend. "That was funny."

"It was a classic," Chuck told him. "That girl's a vicious bitch, I tell ya', and we all are grateful to your girlfriend for putting her in her damned place—" At that moment, he was called by another customer and his friends, and after a nod at Brennan he left to serve them.

Brennan was left to his thoughts, and his mind was busy trying to remember more of the details of that night. That was one of the best nights of his life, he realized, because it was the time when he danced with Shalimar… 

"I remember that," he repeated to no one in particular, his eyes becoming darker, his expression fiercer. He grabbed his drink and drank it all at the same time. How could he ever forget that night, much more the day after that? It was their last evening together… because the day after that was the day that Shalimar died.  

But did she?

After what he'd seen earlier, Brennan was having doubts about that fact.

_Hell, I've officially become insane. _He thought, as he gripped at the glass he was holding tighter. 

*

"Brennan," Adam said aloud, and waited for a response to come. "Brennan, can you hear me?" When the response he wanted still did not come, he turned towards Jesse and Emma. "He must have removed his comlink." He said with a slightly defeated look on his face. 

She pursed her lips. "Great, that's just great." Emma said. She crossed her arms. "He's just out there somewhere, and who knows how we're going to contact him in case we need him or the helix… and how on earth are we going to know if something happens to him—"

"He's probably out there somewhere trying to sort things out." Jesse told her as he cut her tirade. "Brennan was pretty shaken up. Maybe he just needs time to think by himself."

Emma turned to look at him, and then sighed. "You're right." She admitted. "But still, I just can't help but be worried about him. I mean, you saw how… _unsettled_ he was, Jesse. It takes a lot to set him off like that."

"Definitely a lot," Jesse confirmed. "But remember that this concerns… well, at least _theoretically_, this concerns Shalimar. And we all know how he is when it involves her."

Adam thought for a minute, before he asked, "Are you both sure you haven't seen this feral that Brennan fought?"

She shook her head. "No. We were both busy fighting ourselves."

"This is very serious," Adam told them gravely. "This might very well be a ploy, and a creative one at that."

Jesse stared at him, his expression clearly confused. "What are you saying, Adam?"

But Emma caught on pretty quickly. "Are you saying…" she said, "Are you saying that The Strand might be playing with us?"

"Or with Brennan to be more accurate." He said. "Ashlocke might be a bastard, but he's an intelligent bastard. He might have been planning this one all along, and now he's executing his plan."

"Plan?" Jesse asked. "And that plan would be…"

Adam fixed him with a stare. "Using Shalimar's memory as a distraction. Ashlocke's exploiting Brennan's weakness."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Traitor in their Midst (4/?)

Author: zarah

Rating: PG-13 because there'd be some swear words, buddy!

Spoilers: None. Takes place two years after the **end of Season One, so none of those things that happened in Season Two actually happened here. Please take note of that so there'd be no confusion.**

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Victoria. Thanks, hon! You're so very sweet.

**Chapter Four**

Sinead kept a blank expression on her face as she went back to her room to change. She had plans for this evening, for there was just no chance in hell that she was going to allow those freaks to remain healthy while two of her friends were writhing in pain on their beds. She was personally going to see to it that the members of Mutant X were going to pay dearly for what they had done to Bryn and Glenn.

She pulled the door open, and found to her surprise that someone was already there. "Gabriel," she called, the blank expression on her face replaced by confusion, "what are you doing here?"

Gabriel flashed her a slight smile. "Sinead," he drawled deeply, "just the woman I went home to see." In a matter of moments, he had already walked towards her and had already gathered her in his arms. "Aren't you going to give me a proper 'hello'? I did come home for you, after all."

Sinead flinched at his nearness, but never let her expression convey that. She immediately gave him a kiss on his cheek and said a hurried "Hello," before she stepped out of his hug and went towards her closet. 

The moment she awoke from her supposed 'comatose', the first face she had seen had been Gabriel Ashlocke's. She had been told, time and again, by her friends and by the other members of The Strand, that he was her savior, that he had saved her from the accident that completely wiped away her memory. He gave her a new identity, a new life, as Sinead Red. She supposed that she owe him her life, but she never liked the way he always looked at her, as though she was just another of his things, just another of his prized possessions.   

And right now, he was looking at her just like that. 

Gabriel chuckled at her act. "Still playing hard-to-get, love?" he asked, his tone amused.

"I'm not playing anything," she quipped dryly as she retrieved a blouse. She was planning on taking a shower first but Gabriel being inside her room kind of placed a damper on things. 

"Could've fooled me," he told her. He then nodded at the blouse she was holding. "Going out again?"

Sinead only looked at him. "So you heard about what happened to us last night?" she asked, without answering his question first.

Gabriel crossed his arms in front of him as he made himself comfortable. "News involving _you_ travels fast," he said. "So," he continued, "you've finally met the _infamous Mutant X."_

Sinead snorted. "I would hardly call them that, but yes, I've seen them. I'm not yet acquainted with the molecular and the telempath, but I made sure that I formally introduced my foot to the elemental's ribs." 

Gabriel grinned at that. He would have been very handsome had his eyes been free of the malevolence in them, and of the sickening triumph in their very depths. "That's my girl."

Sinead hesitated at first, but then she went on. "Gabriel," she said softly, absolutely hating what she had to say next, "I need your help. I need to know everything about Mutant X."

"Oh?" he inquired silkily, "and may I ask why you have to?"

"Because payback's a bitch," Sinead said, cocking her head to one side, "and I like to be the one to give them just that."     

*

"So let me get this straight," Jesse said as he and Emma walked towards his car, "Ashlocke's tricking Brennan?"

"I believe Adam's terms were 'Ashlocke's playing with Brennan', but yes, that would be correct." 

He frowned as he opened the door on the driver's side. "And Adam would know that how?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "How would I know?" she asked back, as she went and sat on the passenger seat. "But whatever it is that Ashlocke's planning on Brennan, we have to make sure that it won't work. For Brennan's sake, as well as ours."

She quieted down when Jesse started the car. But when they got out into the streets, she asked him, "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Jesse shook his head. "He could be anywhere."

"Or in any _bar_," Emma said dryly. 

He turned towards her and smiled. "Now there's an idea if I ever heard one." He stealthily turned the car towards the direction of the most popular discos and pubs in the city. 

"You know, this would have been very easy if that idiot didn't turn his comlink off," Emma said, the anger in her tone apparent. "I mean, we could've just tracked him down like—"

"Emma," Jesse said soothingly, "calm down. The guy just needed some break, that's all. He's just messed up."

"More like insane. Insisting that Shal's still alive, that's just…" she shook her head, and her tone quivered a bit, "…crazy," she finished softly.

"Hey," Jesse placed a hand over hers and held it tight, "you okay?" his tone was tinged with concern.

Emma nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's just that—" she looked at him, "It's just that I can't help but ask myself, what if what Brennan said was real? What if Shalimar's still alive? And it's… it's just too painful to hope." 

Jesse squeezed the hand he held. "I know," he said, "but we all know the truth, don't we? And frankly, it's quite pointless to hope." 

She nodded at the truth in what he said.

"Right," He squeezed her hand again before he let go. "Now let's find Brennan and get him the hell out of wherever he is."

"And give him our own version of hell."

"Exactly."

*

"Chuck," Brennan said, as he raised his hand, and motioned for the bill.

The bartender nodded, wrote something on a paper and handed it to him. "You're leaving?"

Brennan looked at the bill and then fished out seventy dollars from his jeans. "Yup," he said, as he gave Chuck his payment. "Break time's over." 

Chuck just grinned at him. "I'd be seeing you soon?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Brennan then left his spot on the bar and walked away.

The night was freezing cold when he stepped out. Brennan figured that he needed a long walk just to sort things out. The Double Helix was safely covered up on a free spot, so he didn't have to worry about that being discovered accidentally. He looked at his comlink, and debated on whether or not to turn it on. He decided on the former. As he did, Adam's voice boomed out of it. "Brennan!" he said sharply, "where are you?"

Brennan just sighed. "I'm out here, Adam,"

"Out _where_?" Adam demanded.

The elemental then realized he made a dreadful mistake. "Just out," he said shortly, his patience wearing thin. 

"You know very well that you should _never turn your comlink off," their leader admonished him, "what if something happened—"_

"Look, Adam," Brennan hastily cut in, "I just needed some space, okay? As you can see, I'm fine."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you."

Brennan looked up immediately, and his jaw dropped open in surprise.

Standing in front of him, with a triumphant look on her face, was the feral he fought earlier.

"…Shal?" he whispered, almost disbelievingly.


End file.
